Sinful Desires of The Soul
by EvieWhite
Summary: Mary Eunice is fighting against the devil who has taken over he body, but Lilith isn't going anywhere. She's here to stay and is determined to torture both Mary Eunice and Lana Winters as much as possible. When Mary refuses to stay silent, the devil decides it's time to teach her a lesson bu taking all that Lana has left... Kind of a fucked up story. M for a reason.


**AN: So yeah, this story is really fucked up. Take caution readers, general sick, twisted, fucked up-ness ahead. Also lady loving. Enjoy!**

Day in and day out pathetic Mary Eunice whines and cries, begging me not to hurt her precious Lana Winters. I'm getting quite tired of this nonsense. No matter how I much I beat the girl and taunt her with her own desires, she just won't shut up. But these disturbances are not nearly enough to get me to leave. I like it here, and a little part of Mary Eunice does too.

This body is perfect for me. Her purity allows me to roam this world freely and her power of seduction leaves no door unopened. There's nothing that can stop me from riding the world of innocence. Oh yes, I like it here very much.

Nothing is truly innocent. No, not even 'pure' Mary Eunice. With her mind fully revealed to me, I see the thoughts she harbors for the delicious Lana Winters, and oh how I love torturing her for it.

But I can't get anything done with her stupid, whiny whimpers blaring through the back of my head. "Shut up you stupid sow!" I'm fed up with her constant weakness.

There's a panicked knock at the door and Frank calls out, "Everything okay in there Sister?" That man is getting rather bothersome as well. I'm looking forward to killing him shortly.

"Yes Frank, pay no mind." I respond while rolling my eyes and lighting a cigarette. The smoke fills Mary Eunice's lungs and I can feel her choking on the inside, but oh how the pleasures of the flesh soothe me.

Despite my harsh words directed at Mary Eunice, she has recovered from her coughing fit and not quieted. She just keeps sobbing. "Please, please don't hurt Lana. She's been through enough already, just don't hurt her."

I grin maliciously. "Oh if only you knew just how much your sweet, Sapphic reporter really has suffered, Sister. She's just returned from a stay with bloody face. He's left her a bit worse for wear, but we can still have our fun with her."

Mary Eunice's wails get louder, but now I take pleasure in them. Pain is my version of heroin. I can feel her distress and her desire to go comfort the woman. This compassion must be eradicated.

"Frank!" I yell out to the guard in the hallway, struck by a stroke of genius. "Will you be a dear and bring Miss Winters to my office?"

"Sure thing Sister." With each thump of his boots against the floor, the nun whose body I inhabit screams.

"No! No, please! I swear I'll be quiet if you just leave Lana alone! Please!" A tempting offer. Silence is golden, but I've always preferred ruby red anyways. Mary Eunice needs to learn her lesson once and for all.

"Lana Winters will be punished for your insolence Mary Eunice. While I hurt her body and break her soul, you will watch and know that there is nothing you can do to stop it. Her pain is your fault, Sister."

I don't know how it's possible but the girl cries louder still. Her emotions for the reporter run much deeper than compassion and lust. Dare I say it's love? Love disgusts me. It's a weak human emotion, a disease.

There's a knocking at the office door again, quickly followed by Lana entering the room. I sit on the top of the desk, with a cigarette between my lips, a devilish grin across my face, and my legs crossed to allow for the black fabric to reveal more of my creamy white skin. "Do sit down Miss Winters, we have a lot to discuss."

Tentatively, Lana pulls a chair out and takes a seat. She narrows her dark eyes at me, unsure if this is a trap of some sort. Lana trusts the sweet nun but can sense that she is no longer here. "Have I done something wrong Mary Eunice?"

The nun inside is fighting to warn her beloved but to no avail. This will be much easier than I thought it would be. Lana is already on the brink of acceptance. She's denied my cousin's kiss once, but should she visit again Miss Winters will surely change her tune.

"Not exactly. I've brought you here for other reasons, reasons that you might even enjoy." Her brow raises and I see sparks of hope flash through her eyes. Oh how I'll love the look of terror that will replace it soon enough. "I know what you enjoy Lana. I know what you crave."

At first it's confusion that distorts her features. "What are you talking about Sister?"

Grinning, I lean back on my hands and bite my lip. "I think you know. You want to be touched Lana. Whenever you see me, sinful arousal builds inside you and you need me to release it. Today I'll give you what you desire."

There it is, that look of sheer horror and disgust mixed with lust that I've been waiting for. Her typically dark eyes are even darker from her desire and I can see the artery in her neck pulsing faster. She's beautiful like this, while she's trying to deny the sin inside her. My own being throbs with longing to corrupt Lana, to touch her soft skin and leave it burning.

_Poor Mary Eunice, _I think to her, _You won't want to like this, but you will. I know you'll love fucking Lana just as much as I will. I know you've dreamt about this since even before you met me. Face it Mary, you're a sinner._

"You're worse than Jude, you're a sadist!" she spits out at me. The way she squirms in her seat, pressing her thighs together, betrays her harsh tone.

Cackling, I hop off the desk and stand in front of Lana. Spreading her legs with my knee, I slowly remove my black robes, loving how she tries to stifle a whimper. "You haven't seen anything yet Lana."

The nun screams in the back of our shared mind. _"Please stop it Lilith! I'll do anything you want without complaint, just don't hurt her!"_

"_You dare use my name! Now Miss Winters will suffer even more because of you. I might even drink up drops of her delicious ruby red blood now as a special treat."_

Mary Eunice goes absolutely silent. She may be slow but she's not dumb, she doesn't dare anger me further. I am Lilith, first child of god, bride to Satan, mother to demons, there is nothing I'm not capable of.

Lana's chest heaves as I trail my fingers from her full lips down to her breasts. Humans have such easily manipulated souls; I love destroying them.

"I know what you do at night, Lana, hoe you slide your hand into your underwear, squeeze your eyes shut tight, and touch yourself until you're moaning my name."

Lana can't hide her desire from me, but she stands up trying to fight it. "You're sick Mary Eunice! If you only brought me here to tease me I'm leaving!"

"Oh I have every intention of staying true to my word Lana. I'm not just teasing." Lana lunges towards the door but I slam it closed with just a flick of my wrist.

She staggers backwards, stunned. "What…what the hell are you?"

"Don't be so daft Miss Winters. You might not believe in god after your recent stay with Dr. Thredson, but I can assure you that the devil is real and she's taken up residence in your favorite Briarcliff nun."

Instead of the fear or disgust I expected, Lana's face is completely blank. I can feel her allowing the numbness she's been fighting off seep into her bones.

"Yes Lana, I'm the devil. I'm Lilith, goddess demon of pain and suffering; and you just happen to be one of my favorite toys. But you have so much potential!" I allow my eyes to take their true form for a moment, one glowing yellow and the other blood red. "You could be like me. All that hate and thirst for revenge you keep pent up inside is my gift to you. Set it free Lana, recognize what you were truly born to be."

Her voice is no more than a whisper and it carries none of her usual pluckiness. I need to feel her anger. "I'm nothing like you."

"Oh really? Wendy told me all about what you liked to do to her at night. How you loved to tie her up and spank her so hard she couldn't sit the next day. She's in hell now, not because of what you two did together, but because she liked it.

"Shut up! Don't you dare bring my Wendy into this!"

Now we're getting somewhere. "What's wrong Lana Banana? Don't you like remembering your time with Wendy?" I draw out the teacher's name, loving how it makes Lana's blood boil.

"You know nothing!"

"Sweety, I know everything. I'm the devil."

Lana paces around the room frantically. I hear all the thoughts racing through her pretty little head; how to escape, missing Wendy, fucking Wendy, fucking me.

"You would tie your lover up so she couldn't move. You'd gag her and take complete control. You'd put your hand over her throat and press down until her cheeks turned bright red. You crave power Lana, control. Guess what, so do I, and tonight I'm going to show you just how good losing that control can feel to an experienced woman such as myself."

The air leaves Lana's lungs along with all the thoughts in her head. Faster than any human could, I shove her onto the desk. Her skin tastes slightly salty as I lick and bite at her vulnerable neck. The unrestrained moans that leave Lana's throat fuel the fire growing in my lower belly. It will be one of my greatest triumphs to devour the last of this woman's innocence.

Scratching my back as she clings to me, Lana wraps her legs around my waist, effectively crashing our bodies flush together. "Good girl, so eager to be corrupted."

All she can do is buck her hips while I kiss her harshly and pulls her hair violently. "Fuck." Lana grunts in pleasure as pull particularly hard.

"You're all mine Lana."

I flip her so that she's on her stomach, bent over the desk with her ass up in the air. _Pay attention Mary Eunice. This is how you bring a woman like Lana Winters pleasure. _The nun remains strangely silent. _I hope you're learning your lesson. _Still no reply…good.

Without holding back, I slap Lana's ass as hard as I can. The woman beneath me screams, arching her back and searching for more contact. After another vicious slap I dig my nails into her soft flesh and lean down.

She shivers when my lips brush over her ear and my skin presses to hers. My dripping wet center grinds against her ass to relieve some of my own desire. "You're a bad girl Lana. You like what I'm doing to you, don't you? You want more. I'll give it to you, but you have to beg first."

I can't resist, it's too tempting to take Lana's dignity along with the last of her innocence. But the reporter does not speak up. My teeth sink into the tender flesh of her neck and move down her chest. With each bite Lana thrusts her hips up desperately. "I said beg Miss Winters."

She's reluctant still. Fine, I like a challenge. My hands trail lower and caress her ass before slapping it again. Smelling the wetness at the apex of her thighs is driving me wild. I need to touch. Bringing my hand down, I cup Lana's sex and rub in harsh circles.

"Fuck!" Lana tries to grind down harder but I move away before she can find any sort fo release. "Please, please fuck me. Oh my god, I need you to fuck me!"

Grinning, I whisper in her ear "There's no god here, only me."

Slamming three fingers into Lana's slick sex causes her to cry out for me, moaning. She's so wet and tight, already on the brink of climax. I scratch my nails violently down her back, making little pearls of blood bubble to the surface.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" She's so damn beautiful as she gives in to the darkness of her own soul.

Rubbing my own sex with my free hand, I keep pounding into Lana. Her blood from my fingers drips onto my skin; it's like a drug to me, making pure ecstasy pulse through my veins. I roughly shove another finger inside her, curling them up with each harsh thrust.

A euphoric scream rips from Lana's throat as she spirals over the edge, take me with her. I moan her name as I cum, savoring the precise moment of no return.

To my surprise, Mary Eunice moans too. I feel her writhing from pleasure inside me. This is undoubtedly the first orgasm she's ever experienced and the taste of first sin is wonderfully delicious.

_I knew you would end up liking it Mary Eunice. _My fingers are still buried deep inside Lana Winters. Her walls pulse and her body twitches.

Mary Eunice's voice is husky and full of lust. _We need to do that again…_

_**Fin. **_

**AN: please, please, please review. **


End file.
